


Fate Chronicles: An Empty World

by Zyph7007



Category: Fate Chronicles
Genre: Gen, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyph7007/pseuds/Zyph7007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the guys and I wake up to a world seemingly void of human life. Or something like that. Enjoy and don't be too confused by the characters, I will elaborate throughout the story on the characters and a little bit of the background on each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. I apologize if you were looking forward to the continuation of this story, but I have decided to trash this one. Well, sort of. I am rewriting it. I have been trying to fix the timeline and coordinate it with the books I have been writing with some friends that are all the origin story of Mike, Chris, Seth, and Anthony.  
>  The rewrite will be started differently and will have most everything changed. Of course, I will keep many things similar, but for now that is all that you need to know. If you check my account then you will eventually see that I have started publishing the rework, but for now I am in the midst of developing the characters better and making things make sense.  
>  Also, if you would like to assist me with editing the new one send me a message on here or email me at Zyph7007@gmail.com. Thank you for reading and, again, I would just like to apologize for not finishing this.

Waking Up

Narrator: Seth

 

* * *

     

       When I woke up that morning, I felt that something was different. It was quieter than I remembered; I couldn't hear the usual sound of cars driving down the highway that was visible out of my bedroom window. Not only that, but I heard almost no thoughts throughout the building. I checked again with my telepathy, and still felt only the presence of my brother's dreams. That reminded me of the first time I had gone into the world of his dreams, so many years ago. Well, it felt like it, but it was only about four or five years ago.

       Back then we were so innocent. Most of our thoughts and dreams had been all about what we had imagined our futures would be like, thinking about girls and college and video games. I hadn't played any video games in almost two years, but back then, that was just about the only thing I did. That was when everything happened. We began discovering powers. Mike was the first. He had gone through an accident, kick-starting his powers that would have revealed themselves pretty soon anyways. Then I found my powers about a week later. Mike didn't let any of us know about his powers for a while, but once I began to find mine I noticed the changes in everybody else.

       By then Chris and Anthony had discovered their powers, but were concealing them from the rest of us. I was the only one who knew about the others’ abilities. Mike could control fire, Anthony could control electricity, and Chris had power over darkness. My realm was the mind. I had telepathy and telekinesis. Our powers were much more extensive than that, but those were the basics. First I revealed my powers to Mike, which was the day that he got out of the hospital. Once I revealed them to him we trained together for months before talking to Chris and Anthony about their abilities, which I had told Mike about.

       Chris and Tony had been training together as well, so they knew about each other's abilities. Apparently Chris had stumbled upon a scorched and exhausted Anthony one day and he had been forced to reveal his powers to Chris. When Mike and I revealed our abilities to Chris and Anthony we all decided to work together in training.

       Together we became a team of vigilantes who would stop criminals at night, just like in the movies. The movies never mention what happens next. When we started getting popular the government got interested. Then things went downhill from there, but that is all a different story.

       Here, in this time, the four of us had split up to avoid drawing government attention. Mike had moved off to who knows where, and Chris had gone with him, staying about a town away to avoid drawing suspicion. Anthony and I had stuck together because we were brothers and didn't want to lose each other like we had lost almost everybody else. We kept in contact with Mike and Chris, but always kept our identities and locations concealed in case anybody was listening. The government had stopped following me long ago, but they still tracked all of us through the ever-present technology.

       Back to the present. I started my morning routine, distracted because of how quiet it was. First I went outside for a run. It was still around 4 AM, so it was pretty dark and I wasn't too confused by the silence because of the time, but the mental silence was disturbing. I had never heard so little thought around me, not since before I had discovered my abilities.

       While outside I did my usual pre-breakfast workout, which consisted of a few stretches, a mile long run, and some push ups and other similar exercises. Then I practiced my telekinesis by picking up the small car that Tony and I shared with my mind. I had to make sure nobody was watching before practicing my powers, and I couldn't hear much for a few miles, and that was my limit.

       After my workout it was around 5 o’clock, so I went and made breakfast before Anthony woke up. By the time he woke up I had finished with making us both some pancakes and bacon with scrambled eggs. He was somewhat surprised that I had made us both breakfast since usually I just had a bowl of cereal in the morning.

       Once Tony was up and we had finished breakfast we went and called Mike and Chris on a video chat. I would have worried about being anonymous, but I got the feeling that there was nobody watching anymore, so we just called them. Chris was the first one to reach his computer. He had obviously just woken up, but he looked alert only because we always avoided any voice or video chat unless it was an emergency. Before I had a chance to say anything Chris put up a finger, saying to wait a second before he went and got Mike. He hung up and headed to Mike’s house.

       It took Chris about fifteen minutes to get to Mike’s house and wake him up. Then they both got on from there. Mike had obviously just woken up, but he was awake, and that was a huge improvement compared to when we used to send them a message in the morning and Mike wouldn't respond until around noon. I think he was probably doing the vigilante thing again.

       Once all of us were on Chris asked what was going on, mentioning the fact that he hadn't seen anybody the whole way to Mike's house. They obviously directed the question at me, the resident telepath. I reported the same problem where we were.

       "We need to meet up somewhere," Chris said.

       I replied with, "Definitely, where at?"

       "How about back at the ‘old place’?" Tony suggested.

       The "old place" was just that, an old place. We had used it to train when we discovered our powers, and even then it had been pretty old and beat up. It was just an old barn in the middle of nowhere outside of Wichita, Kansas and had everything four super powered teenagers would need. Especially after we improved its state a little bit.

       Mike spoke up, "Sounds like a good idea, how about in an hour?"

       "Perfect, see you soon." I answered.

       Now, that would have sounded odd, but we had superpowers, did you expect us to take a bus? Of course not. Instead, Chris would just shadow travel there, which was basically teleportation, Mike would fly, and I would teleport Tony and me there.

       Once we got there, I could feel Chris getting closer, since his mode of travel wasn't quite as immediate as mine. Then we all waited about an hour for Mike to arrive. When he arrived we began discussing what had happened.

       The first thing that we discussed once we were all there was what Mike had seen during his flight over here. While we were all snacking (using superpowers works up quite an appetite) we were trying to figure out what had happened. Something major, obviously, but it seemed almost as if the whole world had been gone for several years, not just one night. On his way over here Mike had stopped by a few places and he reported that most everywhere it seemed as if nature had taken over and had been working on removing all traces of humanity for at least ten years.

       We had never experienced something quite like this. We had fought hardened criminals, insane super powered criminals, and even an army of demons, but never had something like this happened. I guess life as a so-called super hero never ceases to grow more and more complex and confusing. Since it seemed as if there was nobody around to watch us, we decided to try and forget everything that seemed to have gone wrong and have a little bit of fun for old time’s sake.

       We all went outside to play around for a bit with our powers. Mike, Tony, and I took flight with our abilities; Mike warming the air below himself to rise, while Anthony pushing against the electromagnetic field of the Earth to fly, and I was using telekinesis to lift myself off of the ground. While we did this Chris took a second longer to come outside while he shifted into a raven made out of shadows. One of his abilities was to shift into a shadowy form of any creature, though it worked best with creatures associated with death and darkness, like ravens.

       Mike tossed me a ball of fire, which I then extinguished by removing the oxygen around it and creating a small vacuum, which I then sustained and threw back at Mike. The vacuum threw the heated air below him away and he started to fall. He caught himself and threw a larger fireball at me, which I then redirected at Chris. Chris was sort of expecting this and dodged it, then, after dodging it, removed all of the light around me, making me blind. Of course, that didn’t affect me because I could use my telekinesis to feel what was around me more effectively than my eyes could see anyways.

       While I was still blind I picked a rock up off of the ground a few hundred feet below us and sent it flying towards Chris. He could feel the small stone’s shadow below him and lost focus on holding the darkness around me as he tried to catch the small stone that was flying his way. He caught the rock, hurting his hand because of how quickly I had launched it. He threw it at Tony, who then used his electric powers to fry it, effectively stopping and in mid-air. It fell down onto the roof of a house that was below us.

       Because of the speed at which it was going and the state of disrepair the home’s roof was in, it shot through the ceiling of the house. Immediately we heard a sound from inside the house. It sounded like some sort of inhuman screech.

       “Well, so much for having fun,” Anthony said.

       “Yeah, no kidding, what in the world was that sound?” Mike asked.

       Chris and I replied at the same time.

       “Whoa guys, one at a time. Chris, you first. What did you say?” Mike said.

       Chris repeated, “I said it feels like a dark being that I haven’t encountered yet. I am curious to see what it is because there is very little that I am yet to encounter when it comes to powers of darkness.”

       Mike thought for a second, then said, “Okay, well, that’s, um,” After a pause he continued, sarcastically saying, “Reassuring. Okay, Seth, what about you?”

       I, feeling once more to double check if I was feeling correctly, waited a moment, then answered, “It feels like a human, and it is obviously alive enough to move and make noise, but I feel no other aspects of humanity. It’s only real thoughts aren’t even thoughts, just a seemingly endless hunger and rage. Not only that, but I feel no movements like breathing or even a heart beating. Only that of it trying to get out of the house, but, with no real brain, it’s having quite a hard time of it.”

       “Well then, I’m not sure about you guys, but I’m curious about this mysterious dark humanoid thing,” Anthony added, “Why don’t we get a better look?” And with that he descended towards the house, dropping and then catching himself only about twenty feet off of the ground. Mike followed suit while Chris shadow travelled down into the shade of a tree in the yard and I teleported down right next to him.

       When I felt inside of the house I felt only one of these humanoid things, but when I cast my mind out, listening for any thoughts around us, I noticed the faint collective thought of hunger and anger, a primal rage that seemed to have no end. How did I not notice this before? I asked myself.

       “Hey Bro, you getting anything from this thing?” I hollered out to Tony while he landed next to me.

       “Nah, man. I’ve got nothing, he seems to have no nervous system at all.”

       Mike added his observations, “Yeah, I can’t see any heat coming from the house at all outside of that rock. Nothing at all, especially from our mystery man, he actually seems to be the opposite of warm, it almost seems as if there is a void around him where heat just doesn’t exist.”

       “Well then, this should be interesting, I can feel a whole lot more than just this one. It almost seems as if every person in the neighborhood has been replaced by one of these things. I’m getting a few scattered thoughts, but I can’t tell if they are actual thoughts or just remnants of past thoughts,” I said, somewhat nervously.

       I hadn’t felt nervous about anything in a long time, but this was still throwing me off my game. “Well, I guess the only way to figure out what this is would be to go in there, right?” Chris said.

       “Yeah, let’s go,” Mike said. Even though it seemed that I was being the leader, Mike was our natural leader, I just took the position sometimes because my insight into everybody’s minds meant that I sometimes would act like them because I had all of their memories, as well as my own. It was enough to drive you insane if you hadn’t learned how to deal with it and sort your own thoughts from those of the people around you. Let’s just say it took awhile to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. I apologize if you were looking forward to the continuation of this story, but I have decided to trash this one. Well, sort of. I am rewriting it. I have been trying to fix the timeline and coordinate it with the books I have been writing with some friends that are all the origin story of Mike, Chris, Seth, and Anthony.  
>  The rewrite will be started differently and will have most everything changed. Of course, I will keep many things similar, but for now that is all that you need to know. If you check my account then you will eventually see that I have started publishing the rework, but for now I am in the midst of developing the characters better and making things make sense.  
>  Also, if you would like to assist me with editing the new one send me a message on here or email me at Zyph7007@gmail.com. Thank you for reading and, again, I would just like to apologize for not finishing this.

Breaking In

Narrator: Chris

 

* * *

 

       We prepared to enter the building to get a better look at the mysterious creature of darkness. I really would like to see what this thing is. I can feel that it is something foreign to this world and it is even foreign to me, a fellow creature of the darkness.

       First we did the obvious thing to open the door and checked if it was locked. Naturally it was not only locked, but also dead-bolted. Seth went up to the door and unlocked it with a flick of his wrist. Then he moved his hand away from the door and in the direction of the hinges, causing the door to be slowly opened, the hinges creaking the whole way. It obviously hadn’t been opened in years. Before the door was halfway open we heard the screeching again, but this time it was harsher and more abrupt. After the screech we could hear it start grunting and making sounds like an ape.

       Then it came right out to us. Seth was still right next to the door and got tackled by the thing. It lunged towards his throat with its head, trying to bite him. Lucky for Seth he quickly used his telekinesis to push the teeth of the creature away from his throat.

       Now that it was outside in the sunlight we could see that it had obviously been human at one point, but it was no longer. It hadn’t been a human for several years. It had very little flesh left, the remnants of which had become parts of the muscles, tendons, and bones beneath. I could see its bones through the muscles and tendons that covered them.

       The small amount of visible skin began to turn a red color due to the heat of the Sun. I noticed that it was much warmer than I remember it ever being here, but I hadn’t really thought much of it until I saw the weird being starting to burn. It was so pale that it was more than obvious that this thing hadn’t seen the light of day in years, if not decades.

       One of my initial thoughts about it’s look was that it was similar to that of the undead that I would summon from time to time to fight for me or to help me train, but it looked too far past life to be one of them. It had probably been something like that at one point as well, but it had gone past that and into a whole new creature. One whose soul had been entirely consumed by the darkness that had taken control of it’s body long ago.

       That was the difference between it and the zombies I would raise from the ground. The zombies that I raised still had a mind of their own, which I manipulated to control them. This thing had lost every scrap of humanity long ago. It had surrendered its final remnant of a soul to the darkness that had consumed it long ago, voluntarily giving up the last of its free will.

       With this in mind, I tried to see if I could control it, just to confirm my thoughts. When I tried to phase into its body, its body resisted me. That didn’t surprise me, nothing and nobody would want to surrender control of their body, what surprised me was the strength with which it resisted. When I tried to commandeer its body it almost did the same to me. I was genuinely shocked at the sheer power of such a simple being that didn’t even have that much of a mind. I hadn’t had trouble with taking over any being since I had first attempted it on Anthony.

        Due to this issue, I decided to try to stop it from attacking Seth by blinding it. I didn’t realize at first that, since it hadn’t seen the Sun in years, it didn’t need light to find its prey. It was a good thing that Seth had himself covered. Shortly after I attempted to stop the creature Seth used his telekinesis to push the thing away from himself, and restrained it, holding it to the ground so we could learn more about it without the threat of it attacking us. With it no longer able to move, we were able to get a better look at it.

       Now that it was somewhat restrained I noticed more details about the creature. I could see where the rock had hit it. There was a small crater near the front of its skull, slightly blackened from the heat of the stone. I could feel Seth’s presence in my mind, he was telling me, and probably Mike and Anthony as well, that he could feel no vital organs within the body of the being, only a few dried out veins and empty arteries. There were bloodstains all over the things skeleton, as well as what looked like a bullet hole in one of it’s arms. It’s fingernails had been worn away from constant attempts to escape it’s former home that had become it’s tomb.

       Don’t make any noise; I want to check something. If you would like to tell everybody else something, just think it and I will project your thoughts to them, Seth told me in my mind. With that, Seth buried it to its waist.

       He headed towards the door, signaling with his hand to come up behind him, but stay back at the door while he went in. He headed in there alone, presumably using his telekinesis to feel his way through the darkness. I heard what sounded like the flip of a light switch. I didn’t expect to see anything happen, and I was not surprised to be correct. Seth used his hand to tell Anthony to follow him, probably telling him mentally to give the lights a bit of power. I saw a spark flash from Anthony’s hands and then a flash of light. When the lights turned on it went off almost immediately. I heard no sound from the breaking light bulbs, probably the result of Seth creating a vacuum to block any noise, maintaining the silence he was trying to keep.

       Hey Chris, need your help. I heard him say in my mind.

Coming. One sec. I thought back, thinking about how weird it felt to have someone else in my head again after so long of not seeing my friends.

I silently walked past the undead, soulless creature that was in the ground, slowly approaching Seth and Anthony, listening to the instructions Seth was telling me. Once I reached them I used my abilities to redirect the light from outside into the small house, instantly lighting up the room, revealing every single little detail of what had once been the living room.

It was apparent that nobody had actually lived in that house in a long time. It’s walls and ceilings were rotting and covered in blood. The couch had dust that was half a foot thick around an imprint in the shape of a body, obviously where the creature had been literally laying in wait of prey. There was an old entertainment center that had mostly rotted and had caved in due to the weight of the TV that used to be resting on it, which now was on the ground with a shattered screen. It was a big boxy television that had probably been made in the late 1990s.

Then there was upstairs. Just to get there we had to fly over the staircase, which had fallen into the basement and had broken into several pieces. Once we reached the upstairs we had to continue flying because as soon as Seth landed in the hallway the floor gave underneath him, burying half of the first floor in the floor of the second floor hallway.

       The sound surprised Seth and he couldn’t contain the noise. At the sudden noise Michael rushed into the house and we saw him through what had been the floor only moments ago. The first thing he seemed to notice was that there was a strip of carpet all across the room. He looked up and saw us, giving a questioning look.

       I decided it was too late to conceal any noise and spoke up, “Seth was too fat, the floor couldn’t handle him,” I said, joking. Seth and Anthony cracked a smile, as did Mike, who started to head our way. He took one step toward the hole in the ceiling and fell through the floor.

       We could hear him cursing as he fell and, after a moment of this, saw everything below us with an orange light from Mike’s fire. He caught himself and, after a moment, flew up to us. He saw all of us floating in the same positions as before and jokingly said, “Oh, I see how it is, nobody gonna help me out?”

       We continued exploring the house. Each of the doors had fallen off of their hinges and into the room they had once guarded. It was difficult to see the house as it had once been because all of the walls were stained with blood that had obviously been there for years. Beneath the blood I could see that the walls had rotted and were about to cave in. We moved very carefully, making sure not to touch the walls and cause the whole place to come down on top of us.

       In the second floor we saw two bedrooms, both of which had obviously been abandoned long ago. It seemed that the creature had been the sole occupant of the home for the past years since whatever had caused the original residents to leave. There was a door at the very end of the hall that had somehow remained upright on its hinges. It had less blood on it than the others, but instead had five-fingered scratches all across it.

       When we reached it Seth slowly opened it with his telekinesis. It didn’t make a sound, as if the hinges had been oiled recently. When we opened the door we saw that it led into a third bedroom, the master bedroom. The bedroom had obviously been hastily abandoned, but it almost looked comfortable, aside from the mess and the bloodstains on the carpet. To the right side of the bed there was a door that also still remained on its hinges, but instead of blood and scratches, there was a hole large enough for a person to walk through. The rest of the door was scattered around it as if something had broken out of the master bathroom that was behind it.

       We entered the bathroom, Seth first, through the hole that had been made, careful not to touch the door in any way.     In the large bathroom there was blood all over the floor in front of the doorway, covering the tiles that spread across the room. Many of the tiles were cracked, but most had remained intact. The shower curtain lay in the tub, bloodied and torn to shreds. The entire room had been covered in more blood and there were bloody footprints leading across the only clean spot in the room. The footprints led from the sink to the door.

       We quickly left the bedroom, ignoring the basement, and went outside. As soon as we were outside Seth took off, flying straight up, as did Michael and Anthony behind him. Only I remained, looking around the door, quickly noticing that something had changed. When I looked to the side of the open door I saw that there was a hole dug in the ground where the creature had been and there were clumps of dirt trailing in the direction of the street. I followed the path, changing into one of my favorite forms, a large dog made of darkness.

       I quickly caught up with where the scent of the creature had ended, but there was nothing there. It just ended right in the middle of the road a few blocks down the street from the house. When I noticed this I looked around, searching for any signs of the creature. I looked everywhere except the direction I had come from. When I turned around I saw something that caused me to reflexively change forms back into human and then into the form of a raven. I began to take off, saw something electrified fly through the air, passing right through my shadowy form, then flew away, glad that this form was made of darkness and nothing solid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. I apologize if you were looking forward to the continuation of this story, but I have decided to trash this one. Well, sort of. I am rewriting it. I have been trying to fix the timeline and coordinate it with the books I have been writing with some friends that are all the origin story of Mike, Chris, Seth, and Anthony.  
>  The rewrite will be started differently and will have most everything changed. Of course, I will keep many things similar, but for now that is all that you need to know. If you check my account then you will eventually see that I have started publishing the rework, but for now I am in the midst of developing the characters better and making things make sense.  
>  Also, if you would like to assist me with editing the new one send me a message on here or email me at Zyph7007@gmail.com. Thank you for reading and, again, I would just like to apologize for not finishing this.

Visitors

Narrator: Mike

 

* * *

 

       While everybody else was inside of the house I was just standing there, guarding the door, it seemed. While I was there I was studying the creature. While inside Seth still had it restrained, so it still couldn’t move, but it seemed to be trying to turn its head to look at me.

Now that it was half buried and unable to move I was able to notice some details that I hadn’t before. I could see now that there was more skin still left than I had thought. I could see the thin translucent skin that was actually covering its entire body. I could see how none of us had seen it before, it was practically invisible unless under the right light. That and I could see the heat coming off of it from the sun, and the heat didn’t match up with what my eyes were initially telling me.

       I could also see that it actually had no physical ears. It had a hole where one would be, but there was no actual ear there. Then there were its eyes. It was surprising that they were even still there, but they were. Its eyes were filmed over and were a milky white color that had some red and a bit of black throughout them. I would say that they were the creepiest about the creature, but then there was its mouth. I looked at its mouth and saw something very weird.

       When Seth had restrained it the creature’s mouth had been partially open, so I could see inside its mouth. Outside, on it’s face, it still had lips, but they seemed to have been worn down by something. They were pitch black with blood staining them. When I looked inside its mouth I could see its teeth. They looked familiar actually. They didn’t seem like human teeth, but instead like some other creature that I had seen before, I just couldn’t place where I had seen them before.

       CRASH! I heard something fall inside, instantly jolting me back to the present and away from my thoughts. The distraction caused me to head inside, not noticing the fact that Seth had lost his hold on the creature and it had started thrashing, clawing at the ground around it’s waist.

       When I went inside I saw that a whole strip of the ceiling had come down and Seth, Anthony, and Chris were floating right above the hole where the ceiling had been. Chris had to make a joke about it, which we all thought was humorous, though nobody laughed.

       I started to head over to them when a hole appeared below me and I fell into the basement. “Shit!” I yelled as I fell through. I caught myself about five feet below the ceiling, pushing down with my fire to stop myself from falling. When I looked down I was instantly glad I had stopped myself because the entire basement was flooded with water. The water was a dark brown color and had a desk, chair, and couch floating in it. On top of the desk were a few papers with handwriting on them. They looked like something from a journal of sorts and I quickly grabbed them, amazed that they weren’t water damaged. I stuffed them into my pants pocket and flew up to join the guys.

       Once up on the second floor we went through the house silently, all lost in our thoughts, Seth perhaps lost in his and the rest of ours. When we reached the room at the end of the hallway and entered, I spotted something on the dresser. Everything had been cleared off of it except for a notebook that had several pages torn out. As everybody headed towards the bathroom I grabbed the notebook, rolled it up, and put it into my pocket as well. I will have to look at that later. I thought as I quickly caught up with the guys.

       Once I caught up with them in the bathroom, I had to stop in the hole in the door because of what I saw. I had seen some pretty bad messes, but this looked like something out of a scary movie. The walls were covered in blood and the floor was drenched except for a small spot between the sink and the door with three bloody footprints in it. The toilet was practically red from the blood covering it and the bathtub was as well.

       The weirdest thing about the bathroom was that the blood was all still fresh. It looked as if whatever had happened in there had happened very recently, and it definitely smelled like it. The entire house smelled of death and decay.

       Seth suddenly turned and left the room, pushing me out of the way. The rest of us just sort of stood there for a second before following, me leading the way with Anthony and Chris close behind. I dropped down into the living room through the hole where the hall floor used to be and flew to the door, where I paused to let Chris and Anthony catch up before I took off after Seth, who had flown away.

       After taking off I quickly spotted Seth and followed him back to the barn. Anthony arrived shortly after I did, but there were no signs of Chris. I also couldn’t see Seth. He seemed to have disappeared within the walls of the small barn.

       “He must have gone downstairs,” Anthony, said when he saw Seth was missing, “I’ll go see what’s wrong.”

       “Okay, you do that. I’m going to figure out what Chris is doing,” I replied, trying to sound like the leader since he had taken my idea.

       I found Chris almost immediately. As soon as I took flight outside the barn I crashed into a flying shadow, which surprised me and spread the shadow around me, getting to my other side. I instantly turned around and followed Chris down to the ground. On the ground I saw he had a sort of surprised look on his face, but I got the feeling it wasn’t because of him crashing into me.

       I quickly spoke up. “Hey, where’d you go? Thought we lost ya for a second there.”

       He looked up at me, his face returning to its normal look. He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, but hesitated before saying, “We have visitors.”

———        ———        ———        ———

       Seth and Anthony returned upstairs from our little base below the barn a few minutes after Chris had finished explaining what he meant. I was a little bewildered, but also somewhat relieved about what he had told me. We had to explain to the others, but it had to wait, if only for a little bit.

       Seth spoke up after a few minutes of thought, presumably to explain what had happened back at the house. “First of all, I have discovered that we aren’t alone here. We never were.”

       That naturally brought a surprised look to both Chris’ and my face, but not for the reasons that Seth and Tony probably thought. Seth paused for a moment, giving us time to think about what he said before continuing.

       “While in that bathroom I heard a lingering thought. It was very faint and incomplete, but I recognized the emotions behind it. This person, he was hiding a secret. Something all of us have done. But his secret was something greater than most. I could feel in the power of the thought that he was hiding something much like what we have always tried to hide. His body harbored a power. I have no clue what sort of powers he had or whether he is even still alive, but I would definitely like to find out.”

       That was when I broke in. I took out the journal and papers I had found, quickly glancing at them to see that their contents would help us in this.

       “I found these in the house,” I said, “They seem to be some sort of journal or diary,” showing them the words that were on the papers.

       On the papers from the desk there was what looked like the handwriting of a child, probably in his early teens. The thing was obviously an entry to a journal. It said:

 

6/8/94

       It happened again. I saw them. The strange beings that were trapped in that place of darkness, but this time something was different. One of them looked directly at me. They had never looked at me before. When it looked at me I felt my insides freeze, almost as if it’s gaze alone was turning my soul to ice. When I woke from the nightmare my entire body felt cold even though it was in the middle of the summer. I could still feel his gaze, staring deep into my soul. I tried to forget it, to think of something warm, but it took me a minute and I was freezing the entire time, but once I shook that feeling I started to warm up.

       Even though I still looked sort of blue, I was sweating insanely and felt way too hot. I started to panic for a second before realizing that I needed to calm down. After relaxing I felt normal and just tried to shake it off like it had been my imagination, but it was difficult and I didn’t think it would be possible without writing it down. I hope this works.

 

After reading that I was left more confused than before. What in the world had been happening to this kid each night? I remembered the nightmares, but nothing like that had ever happened to me and it hadn’t happened to me until I was about fifteen years old. It looked like this kid had been about twelve, maybe thirteen at this time.

       On the back of the page was another entry, dated July 2nd of the same year, saying:

 

       So I finally figured out why I have been having these nightmares. They are to help me discover my true strength. I went and watched that new movie, The Shadow, yesterday, and during it I started thinking about what happens after you die, and realized that those dark figures in my dreams must be just that, people who already died. I’m still not sure what they are trying to tell me, but I’m sure I will find out soon now that I figured out what they are.

       Every morning I have been waking up freezing cold ever since that dream where we made eye contact. I’m sure something is developing; sort of like all of the comics I have read where the main character develops some strange power. I would like to start trying to find the cause of the cold and maybe control it, but that may not be what I’m meant to do. I’m sure I will figure it out soon.

 

       Well, that helped explain a few things. I wondered if maybe he had seen the source of the emptiness around us. It seemed logical considering what had happened last time we had come in contact with a being similar to that. He had tried to raise an army of demons to destroy the world, using us and taking advantage of our abilities and we had realized at the last second what was going on.

Maybe this kid had been kick started into developing his abilities by these beings early so they could manipulate him into releasing them or something. After reading that I decided to open up the journal and read what was in there. It was the same as the previous entries, but more recent. It said:

 

6/24/97

       I have been practicing almost everyday with my powers and I finally made contact with the ones who gave them to me. They came to me while I was taking a break, sitting next to the fountain, eating my lunch. I looked into the water when everything just froze. The water calmed down and I suddenly saw a dark shape appear in it. I immediately knew what it was, who it was.

       At first all I could see was that he was in the water, but then I fell into the fountain and he was there. Or rather, I was there. He had already been there. He spoke to me inside of my head. It was almost as if I was talking to myself, but the voice was much too deep to be mine. He was telling me things about my power and how he had found someone to help teach me to harness my powers. This person would be with me everywhere I went if I chose to accept the offer. Of course, I did.

When I said yes everything went back to normal, but I felt an intense pain on my left shoulder, almost as if someone had just set it on fire. When I checked underneath my shirt I saw a scar on my chest, just below my shoulder that was shaped like an icicle. It was only about two inches tall and half as wide, but it hurt intensely. The top was about a quarter inch wide with two small points on either side of it. Each point bent outwards and met the icicle at the widest spot, about a half-inch from the top. Below that it went down to a point at the very bottom.

 

Below he had done a small, intricate sketch of the scar before he continued to write.

 

 

       As soon as the pain in my shoulder had faded I heard a new voice in my head, obviously foreign. It was a female voice. Her voice sounded very calm and knowledgeable. She said that she had been sent to train me in my power, just like he had promised. We got started immediately. I dropped my lunch, which I hadn’t even realized was still in my hands, and hopped straight up. As I did this I felt something cold on my shoulder where the scar was and it disappeared. After it was gone a beautiful woman appeared in front of me.

She was clothed in an icy blue dress and had what looked like a sword of ice on her back. In her hand was a frozen staff made of solid blue iron. She threw it at me and we began training. After we finished training I was so exhausted I didn’t even feel her turn into the scar on my shoulder again. When I looked to check that it was there I saw that it had turned from a scar to a tattoo. It had been bordered in black and filled with an icy blue color, like that of her dress.

 

       I would have continued reading the journal, but I heard a sudden noise outside of the barn. Seth had his eyes closed and was obviously feeling for whatever had made the noise. When he opened his eyes they were widened in surprise. He telepathically told us to grab our stuff and head downstairs. We all hurried down the stairs, removing any traces of us being there, Seth helping me hide the stairs before heading down.

       “Seth, what was that?” Tony asked quietly.

       He quietly responded, “Our visitors have arrived.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. I apologize if you were looking forward to the continuation of this story, but I have decided to trash this one. Well, sort of. I am rewriting it. I have been trying to fix the timeline and coordinate it with the books I have been writing with some friends that are all the origin story of Mike, Chris, Seth, and Anthony.  
>  The rewrite will be started differently and will have most everything changed. Of course, I will keep many things similar, but for now that is all that you need to know. If you check my account then you will eventually see that I have started publishing the rework, but for now I am in the midst of developing the characters better and making things make sense.  
>  Also, if you would like to assist me with editing the new one send me a message on here or email me at Zyph7007@gmail.com. Thank you for reading and, again, I would just like to apologize for not finishing this.

An Unlikely Friend

Narrator: Anthony

 

* * *

 

       When we headed downstairs my mind was scrambled and Seth’s answer to my question did not help at all. While downstairs I was only able to use my powers to see the electricity travelling above us. Through this I could see the nervous systems of approximately fifteen men. The men were scattered throughout the small barn, tearing it apart while they tried to figure out where we had gone.

After they had searched for about ten minutes I saw a change in the posture of one of them. Then everybody turned in his direction as if he were speaking to them. Shortly after this they all put everything back exactly as they had left it and then quickly left the building.

       About five minutes after they were gone Seth said, “Okay, we need to get out of…”

       At first I couldn’t figure out why he had stopped talking, but then he got this serious look on his face, like he was trying to focus on something. I looked up and saw that there was a new person above us. His nervous system told me he had a very strong mind, much like our own minds. He had abilities.

       We stayed in downstairs with Seth focusing for several more minutes, and the person above us also stayed put, not moving except to breathe. After Seth broke his focus he turned to us and said, “He’s clean, come meet our new friend.”

———        ———        ———        ———

       At first I was reluctant to meet anybody new, but I could tell that something was different about Blake. He had a different posture than most people and I could see in how his thoughts travelled through his body that it was much more efficient and effective than that of the average person. From all of these observations I could tell he was similar to us. He must be the child who wrote those journals. I thought to myself. As I thought this I saw Seth nod discreetly towards me. Huh, he must have already conversed with this guy. I guess it was pretty obvious that something had happened between the two of them while Seth was busy in his extreme focus. I guess I hadn’t seen him in a position where he had to focus to read somebody’s mind in a long while.

       When we headed upstairs I could see that Blake was taller than any of us, even Michael or Chris, with pure white hair and icy blue eyes. He was obviously strong and probably had grown up in this wasteland before the streets had become so devoid of any intelligent life. Seth had probably already figured out his life story, so Seth decided to speak up first.

       “So, Blake, you already know who I am, but this is my brother,” Seth gestured towards me as I waved, “Anthony. Then there are the guys, Michael, and Chris.”

       “Hello Blake.” They both said, almost in unison, still somewhat skeptical, despite Seth’s obvious trust.

       “Hi Anthony. Michael, Chris.” Nodding at each of us respectively with nervousness, although it wasn’t very apparent, probably due to all of his time in this wasteland.

       Seth told him about some things and each of us told him our life story, which probably confused him since he only remembered the Earth being in this state for the past several years while we had lived in a different world with more actual humans and less creatures of darkness and death. After we told our story we waited for him to tell us his. Seth obviously already knew it from reading his mind to check if he was friendly, but nobody else of us knew it yet aside from what we had read in the notebook.

       He seemed lost in his thoughts. I guess we will have to wait. He was definitely somewhere in his own imagination, probably lost in his own memories as many of us had been a few minutes ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. I apologize if you were looking forward to the continuation of this story, but I have decided to trash this one. Well, sort of. I am rewriting it. I have been trying to fix the timeline and coordinate it with the books I have been writing with some friends that are all the origin story of Mike, Chris, Seth, and Anthony.  
>  The rewrite will be started differently and will have most everything changed. Of course, I will keep many things similar, but for now that is all that you need to know. If you check my account then you will eventually see that I have started publishing the rework, but for now I am in the midst of developing the characters better and making things make sense.  
>  Also, if you would like to assist me with editing the new one send me a message on here or email me at Zyph7007@gmail.com. Thank you for reading and, again, I would just like to apologize for not finishing this.

A Forgotten Past

Narrator: Blake

 

* * *

 

       I had never known if there were other people like me. I had assumed that there must have been before the event, but I couldn’t remember if I had known any of them. I couldn’t remember anything of my past. I couldn’t remember anything before about two months ago. Before that there was nothing. I had no childhood, no family, no friends. I had nothing.

       After hearing about these four new guys’ lives something in my head sort of clicked. Near the end of their story I started remembering things. I could remember everything by the time they finished telling their story. It all makes sense now! I could remember my childhood, my family. I remembered discovering my powers and a strange friend who turned out being an enemy. Then there was my only other friend. He caused this. He caused everything, but it wasn’t just him. I helped.

       ———        ———        ———        ———

       It was 1999 when it happened. Two years after I had met my “friend.” She had been training me to fight and I had quickly learned many different fighting styles with several weapons, but I did best with stealthy weapons, like knives and swords and bows. We had been training every single day for exactly two years on the day that the end began.

While training in combat I also learned to control my powers. Every day I learned something new. I learned that my powers meant that I could not only control, but also create ice. Along with that, I could also make any place colder just by thinking it.

Eventually I learned that I don’t need any real weapons as long as it’s not too hot, instead I could just create them out of ice. I started training with frozen weapons, making throwing knives from pure ice and throwing them at my target, using my power over ice to make sure they hit their targets and then even pulling them back to me so I didn’t have to use more energy to make a new knife.

       With all of this training I had very little time for friends, but there was one friend who had always been there for me, so I would be there for him. Caiden and I had been friends since birth, it seemed. As long as I could remember we had shared everything with each other. My powers were the only thing I had ever hidden from him, and that was only because my friend and teacher had told me not to tell anybody, not even my closest friends.

       Caiden was fine with me having to leave every once in a while to go train because he usually had something he had to do around the same time. I only wish that I had realized sooner what it was that he was always doing as I trained.

       On that day, June twenty-fourth of 1999, everything changed. I arrived to the small clearing a few minutes earlier for training and saw a dark figure talking to my trainer. She was simply nodding and seemed to be agreeing with whatever the figure was telling her. I could hear his voice, but it was too deep for me to understand anything he was saying. For a second I thought I heard what sounded like my name, but couldn’t be sure. After watching from behind a bush for a couple minutes the dark figure turned towards me, said something else, and disappeared seemingly into thin air.

       After this she turned around and looked straight at me. He must have seen me and said something about it to her. I emerged from the darkness of the bush and came closer to her. I could see something in her eyes, though I wasn’t really sure what I was seeing. Instead of training she just turned and disappeared into a cloud of water vapor, which dissipated quickly, leaving me alone in the small clearing.

       Still trying to figure out what had just happened, I turned and left the clearing, trying to find Caiden since I wasn’t going to be doing any training today. It was the first time in years that I had gone even one day without training. I headed straight to Caiden’s house.

       When I got there I couldn’t see any signs of Caiden or his family.  His front door was closed and locked and his mother’s car was gone, so I assumed she was at work, like she always was. That wasn’t what was weird though. The weird thing was that his dad was gone. His father never left the house for anything unless it was entirely necessary. The back door had been unlocked and I usually came and went almost like I was a part of their family, so I came in to find the entire house empty of life.

       I decided that Caiden must have gone to the woods, which was one our favorite spots to hang out. On my way there I noticed that some clouds were gathering right over the area of the woods where I always trained. Curious, I headed that direction and saw the clouds were darkening and becoming extremely thick. After a minute I was nearing the clearing and could see three figures standing around the clearing. Then, right before I reached a position where I could see the face of one of the figures, the clouds shot down to the ground, roughly slamming me into the ground and removing all visibility.

       There was a dense, black fog filling the forest and I couldn’t see anything more than a few feet away. I charged into the clearing to figure out who was in the clearing and saw that the fog had stopped about fifteen feet from the center of it. I looked around the small area and saw my trainer, the dark figure she had been talking to, and Caiden. In the very center of the clearing was Caiden’s father. He was cut up and bleeding severely, obviously almost dead.

He had a surprised look on his face that was hardly visible through all of the blood streaming down it, but the worst part was the look on Caiden’s face. He looked thrilled, ecstatic even. He was obviously enjoying this and I had no idea why. His father had always been so kind to him, in fact, Caiden’s dad was probably the nicest person I knew. I saw all of this within a moment of entering the clearing, all before I was noticed.

       The first to see me was Caiden, who's excited look instantly faded from his face when he saw me. He could see the bewildered look on my face and was not expecting to see me there.

       Before either of us had a chance to say anything, my trainer appeared beside me while the dark figure materialized by Caiden. She instantly went for a killing blow, aiming at my throat. She surprised me, but my reflexes saved my life. I had been training for quite awhile with her and knew how she fought. What made the fight interesting was not the fact that we were almost an even match; instead it was the fact that she had the exact same abilities as I did. How did I never realize this before?

       I materialized two frozen knives, each almost a foot long. At the same time she created a Roman gladius and shield. Seeing her weapons of choice, I backed off and used my powers to try to disarm her, controlling the shield and moving it up. I caught her by surprise with this, but she quickly recovered and used the same powers to stop it before it got very far. While she was distracted retrieving her shield from the air above her I created several small knives and threw them at her rapidly and accurately, each aiming for a vital spot on her body while I controlled them to increase their velocities and directing them around her weapons.

       She saw this and took her gladius and sliced them all in half. All except one, which I redirected down towards her ankle, slicing the Achilles’ tendon on her right ankle. She dropped down to the ground immediately. As she fell she sent a wall of solid ice straight at me. With no possibility of avoiding it I pushed it back with my own powers. Using all of the energy I had I slowly resisted the wall’s movement, pushing it back her direction. When it was only a few feet from her I felt something change and noticed that the wall was slowly coming back my way. Then something tapped my shoulder.

       As soon as I was touched my life seemed to just drain from me. I resisted for about one more second before I just dropped to the ground. As I fell I saw that it was the dark figure that had tapped me. I saw Caiden standing several feet to my right, fending off some dark orbs that were floating around him. He was just pointing at them and they would drop to the ground, disappearing as soon as they touched down. I watched this all while I could do nothing, not even move.

       As I watched Caiden disappeared beneath what seemed like hundreds of the small orbs. After a few seconds they were flung away from him, almost as if he had exploded. I saw him for a fraction of a second before they swarmed him again. He looked exhausted and worn out. As soon as he was attacked again, I could tell it was over for him. The shadowy balls seemed to go into him and his appearance started changing.

       He suddenly grew about a foot in height. His entire body seemed much thinner and I could easily see his bones through the skin that was stretched taut across his body. His unusually pale skin became even paler, looking more like paper than flesh. His eyes turned pitch black for an instant before turning to powder and I could see the particles of his powdered eyes going with the wind out of his face. He seemed to glow, but instead of light, he emanated darkness. The air around him seemed unusually dark. His dirty blonde hair became a midnight black color, contrasting badly with his paper white skin.

       He opened his mouth and made an inhuman snarling noise, similar to that of a dog, but more sinister. Much more sinister. His teeth had suddenly become smaller and extremely sharp, multiplying in number so that he had what seemed like thousands of teeth, all sharpened to an extremely fine point. Out of his hand sprang a shadow. It slowly expanded out to be about four feet long and then solidified, creating a sword made from darkness. He gave the sword a quick look, then turned towards me. The look he gave me was entirely emotionless and devoid of any thoughts or feelings.

He slowly approached me, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. When he reached me I was still unable to move and feared that this would be the end for me. That would be terrible; to die at the hands of your best friend. I would have too, but as Caiden swung his sword towards my throat, only inches from death, I discovered a new power.

       In the midst of all of my panic, I suddenly turned into a pile of snow. A cold wind blew me away from my death. My journey ended in the middle of the street outside of my house. When the pile of snow I had become settled onto the street, it returned to my natural form, me.

       I immediately noticed that the dark cloud above the forest was not only still there, but had expanded towards the town, taking into itself a few of the nearest homes. I had to figure out what was happening. I tried to use my newfound ability to fly and found that I could not only fly, but I could remain human while doing so.

       I flew up, still trying to solidify when I spotted someone who lived at the edge of the forest. He was standing in the middle of his lawn, looking into the darkness that had enveloped the forest when the cloud expanded to the edge of his yard. From within the void I saw a dark shape come out and take the man into the darkness. A few moments later the man returned from beneath the cloud, but he looked almost like a corpse. He looks like a sort of zombie. I thought as I floated there thirty feet off of the ground.

       He turned towards his house and opened the door. I wondered if anyone was home and immediately decided to do something. I started flying for the house when a woman and a small child jumped out of the bathroom window. They landed on a bush in front of their house. They quickly got out of the bush and ran. They ran away from the house, but straight into the cloud.

       They had disappeared from sight by the time that I reached their house. I was about to go into the cloud after them when it suddenly surged past me, surrounding me. I was back inside the dark fog that emanated evil and death. I wasn’t sure which way I had come from, so I flew straight up, hoping that I would be able to reach the top of the cloud and still be able to breathe.

       As I went up the cloud got denser and I could hardly tell which direction was up anymore. It became so dense that it was practically solid before it suddenly just disappeared around me. I was above it. I looked down and my heart about stopped. I was several thousand feet in the air. How in the world am I still breathing? I flew away from the cloud, keeping at my current elevation. Eventually I was far enough away that the cloud was just a speck on the horizon. Well, it would have been if it hadn’t been constantly growing since I had left it.

By then it had come to cover my entire hometown and parts of a few neighboring towns. Not only had it been growing outwards, but it had expanded upwards as well, now much higher than the several thousand feet that I was at. I knew that the cloud probably wouldn’t stop for anything and that everybody from home was gone. There was just no way that anybody could have possibly survived that cloud of death and destruction.

       I continued to fly away for much of the day and the sun was setting by the time I stopped. I had flown all the way to the West Coast, in Southern California. I slowly descended, looking for a good spot to land. I decided that the best way to land was to turn back into snow. I immediately fell down, melting from the heat into rain.

The heat was killing me and I knew that I would have to head North instead of staying here. I landed on the concrete in an alley between two small businesses. One of them sold some sort of food, so I decided to go in there. I felt like I was starving. The place was called Super Sandwiches. When I went in I saw that they sold all sorts of sandwiches, ranging from a bacon sandwich to a tuna sandwich with many in between, most of which looked foreign to me.

       All the staff were dressed like super heroes, with capes and masks and huge letters on the front of their uniforms. One of the cooks seemed to have a spatula instead of his right hand and a butter knife as the left. He was wearing a white outfit with an orange cape and a bright, neon orange “C” on his chest.

A waitress wearing a red outfit with jagged, purple slashes across her shoulders and a royal purple cape approached me, saying, “Hello sir, would you like a table or a booth?”

       “Whatever is open, thank you,” I replied, still trying catch my breath after my long flight.

       “Okay, right this way.” She started walking deeper into the restaurant towards a small table at the back. “Here you are sir,” she said handing me a menu, “I will be back in a minute to take your order,” She continued before turning and heading to another customer.

       Okay, so, what am I doing? I just left my home, my friends, and my family. I can’t return because of the evil possessing the town and probably the county by now. I guess I will just have to start with some dinner. I looked at the menu and saw that it was actually an electronic menu. The menu was actually like a tablet, but it had only a metal strip on the right and left with a clear glass screen between. It looked extremely advanced.

When I tapped the screen it suddenly lit up. On the screen was an assortment of flags from different regions of the world, all spread out on a map of the world. There was also a search bar in the upper right hand corner. Centered on the top was the restaurant’s symbol, which looked like an “S” perpendicular to another, forming a sort of shuriken shape.

       I pressed the American flag and it popped up with a list of breads and toppings and condiments. I looked through the many bread types and chose whole wheat bread. Then I looked at the things I could put on my sandwich. The list was humongous. They had everything from apple slices to zucchini. I quickly scanned through the list and chose peanut butter and plum jelly. Nothing too complex.

       The waitress came back to me with a glass of water. She set it down and asked if I was ready to order. I asked for what I had chosen on the menu. She wrote it down and took the menu, heading back to the kitchen area.

       As I sat there, sipping my water, I heard somebody say something behind me. I glanced behind myself to see an older man sitting alone at the table next to mine. “I’ve been waiting for you, Blake,” the man said.

       “What? How do you know who I am?”

       “I don’t. You do. I just know what you know, nothing more,” He replied in a mysterious fashion.

       “Okay, well, I obviously don’t know who you are, so, would you mind clueing me in?”

       “Sure. I’m Jack, and I think that we can help each other.”

       “Um, Jack. So, what do you mean by that?”

       “That’s exactly what I mean,” That we can help each other. I heard him finish in my mind. I wasn’t sure what was happening. Was that me filling in the blanks or did he really just speak in my own head?

       Yes Blake, I did speak in your head. It must be pretty weird for you. It was for awhile to me too. But don’t worry, you will get used to it in time as I have.

       Okay, what do you mean by that?

       Well, I was sort of hoping that you could help me out with a few things before heading up North, which won’t be happening anyways.

       How do you know that? I thought, starting to become slightly aggravated.

       Because. I can see many things, like your buddy Caiden, or your supposed friend, the trainer.

       He was really starting to irritate me with this vagueness of his. Okay, fine. What do you need help with? I thought as I looked up to see my sandwich arriving.

       As I started eating he explained. Well Blake, you see, I have recently discovered a very dangerous group of people who have been aiming for the past several years, perhaps even longer than that, to destroy the world and I believe that you know who their leader is.

I almost choked on my sandwich. What? How would I know the leader of a group like that? I asked although also realizing that he was talking about what had happened back in Kansas. Do you mean that dark figure that killed my friend?

       That is exactly who I mean, but he didn’t kill your friend. He is using your friend’s body to have an anchor to our world. From what I have found with my “friends,” he is actually a demon, as are most of his helpers, such as the young woman who has been training you for the past couple of years. She is a minor demon called a Charonte. They are very similar to humans, so they are used the most for manipulating us, especially those of us with abilities. Mine is reading the mind and seeing the future, yours are specializing in ice.

       He continued. Part of why she was chosen to train you was also so you could train her. Over the course of those two years she slowly learned about humans. While she trained you in combat you were unlocking powers that were deep inside of you. One of the reasons that she had powers was because of you. She had known that she had the powers, but the one thing that the demons lack is the ability to teach themselves. They need somebody else to show them what to do so they can learn.

       I thought about all he had just told me for a second before finally answering his question. Okay, I will help you.

       Good. I’ll introduce you to the team tonight.

       ———        ———        ———        ———

       After that the memories stopped flowing. I had the impression of a group of people, but I couldn’t recall any more details. I told Mike, Chris, Seth, and Anthony about everything up to the restaurant. I kept those details for myself because I wanted to figure more out about that myself.

I hoped that Seth couldn’t see what I was hiding because that would probably destroy any trust I had with him. It didn’t seem like he knew, but he probably also had many years of experience in hiding his emotions and thoughts. He may have even seen the things that had evaded me, I didn’t know and probably wouldn’t find out.

 

 


End file.
